


Circuit

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Collars, D/s, M/M, Mention of torture, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What collaring feels like, to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circuit

Harold closes the collar around his throat like a circuit, and John feels a kind of current running through him.

Electricity is all wrong for this, though. John has been electrified. It didn't feel like this at all.

_Home_ is a better word for it. And even then - it's not the feeling of waking up on a lazy Sunday morning, or the home that awaits you after you come back from a tour. (At least, John doesn't think so: he has limited knowledge of the first and none of the second.)

It's more like the feeling John has when he's discovered one of Finch's residences, and a dry voice in his ear asks, "Would you like to come in?" The thrill of learning something new, and the knowledge of being welcomed inside.

And that's still not it.

Harold grabs John by his hair, grip precise, maximized for momentum. It doesn't hurt at all. "The purpose of the exercise," he tells John, "is for you to _stop thinking_."

And _this_ is what it's like: it's like having Harold keep hold on him, navigating John through a world John can see only in glimpses and understand hardly at all. Harold taking authority by accepting responsibility, or perhaps the other way 'round: absolving John of all the terrible choices that must be made, leaving him only simple actions.

"Yes," John says. The floor, despite being hardwood, feels almost soft under his knees... no, that's not it. The floor feels _right_.

"Stay," Harold says. John shudders all over with the joy of it: a command easily obeyed. "Good boy."

The collar is more than a way to be good. The collar makes being good _easy_ , something John does with every breath, his existence justified, desired, loved. John nuzzles up into Harold's hands, wordless and overcome.

The very rush of blood in his ears whispers, _Good, good, good_. He closes his eyes and lets himself drift.


End file.
